A smile that explodes
by MMLM
Summary: Answer to Livia's Challenge. Getty.


Okay so this is my answer to Livia's Challenge to include myself in Gio's world *sigh* (if only,if only ) In the story I'm Gio's new employee. As we work side by side at the deli we find out it's never too late for a lost love and that love comes from the place we least expect it.

I hope you guys enjoy this little story.

The fic's theme song (ha-ha) is called "A smile that explodes" by Joseph Arthur.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And that's basically all you need to know about how this business runs." Gio said with a smile.

I nodded with a smile of my own. I was in awe of how this handsome guy could have his own business at such a young age. His baby face which gave him an even younger look then his 26 years made it even more impossible to believe. I was eager to work and quite nervous too. I couldn't deny I developed a slight crush on him since the moment I came to apply for the job. I regretted coming in with my red hoodie and my hair in a pony tail when I came face to face with the handsome Italian. I was completely mesmerized… I mean, who wouldn't? I bet he had that effect on everyone woman he came across with. He definitely had a swooning affect.

"Oh! And before I forget" He went over to the counter and pulled something out from underneath. It was an apron with the same smiling pickle from his deli logo. He came over with a huge grin on his face and placed the apron over my head.

"Now you're officially a Gio's deli employee"

I let out a chuckle "Thanks Mr. Rossi"

"Hey! Hey! None of that Mr. Rossi stuff, I'm not that old yet...call me Gio" He rewarded me with another grin then asked "So, Maria how old are you?"

"Seventeen" I mumbled embarrassed. I knew revealing my real age will make me be looked upon as a child even more.

"So you're still in high school?"

"Yeah. I still have one more year left..then I'm off to college"

"What do you want to do?"

"I'm an artist...I love anything that has to do with art."

"An artist!..Wow that's cool. You know I always considered cooking as an art form. People don't think about the thought that get's put into making sandwiches or any type of food for that matter. It takes skills and a passion for it or else the food cannot _really_ be enjoyed."

I nodded approvingly.

"Well then since I have an artist in my hands, I guess I picked the right person for the job" he winked at me which I could feel myself blush and smile like an idiot.

"I'm going to finish putting these boxes in the back, so go ahead and make yourself familiar with the place...I'll be right back" with that he picked up the remaining boxes and disappeared into the back room.

As he left my eyes wandered the entire room. I took in the surroundings of the deli trying not to miss any detail. The deli definitely had a certain uniqueness about it. It was full of color, and vibrancy. Full of life which probably reflected Gio's own personality.

I loved it.

I knew it was going to be fun working here. I definitely agreed with Gio that cooling was an art form in itself. I really had not thought about it like that when I applied for the job but when he mentioned it I couldn't help but agree. It made me even more excited. I would still be an artist.

Just instead of canvas and paint........

Sandwiches.

Of course getting to work with Gio was just the icing on the cake. He was so heartbreakingly good looking and he didn't treat me like a child ..he treated me like a normal person. The way he talked about his job I could tell he was a very passionate man. Not just about his career but about everything.

_That will be one lucky woman whomever he decides to be with. _I thought to myself as I peaked into one of the drawers behind the counter. And then I found it. I observed it with bright inquiring eyes. I had a feeling I came across something big…Something special.

A picture of Gio with what looked to me a woman who dressed herself in the dark. But there was something cute about her. She had this huge smile that showed of her braces that made me smile. She seemed like someone approachable, someone friendly and joyful. I turned my eyes to Gio's face in the picture. If I thought he was handsome in person, the picture just made him a thousand times better. He looked so happy. A huge smile on his face and his eyes seemed to shine. The surrounding in the picture, which seemed to be a beautiful park, didn't take away from the glowing faces. I thought thye looked os happy together. But who was she?

I heard Gio's footsteps approaching and I quickly put the picture back where it belong and closed the drawer

He popped out from the back and a smile came across his face.

Comparing the smile I saw in the picture and the one he was giving me now, I noticed a difference. This one didn't seem as happy as the one in the picture. I actually thought I noticed a slight sadness in his eyes. Something happened…something must have caused it.

_Stop._ Getting into his personal matters was not right and opening my big mouth has also proven to me time to time, would get me into nothing but trouble. I decided to stop myself from getting involved and simply smiled back and waited for him to talk.

"All done! So I hope you're excited about working here as much as I'm excited to have you here."

I could feel myself blushing again. Was he really happy about having me here? I knew I was!.

"Of course! I really cannot wait to get started" I replied enthusiastically.

"Good! I'm sure we will make a great team" he stuck out his hand for me to take.

I quickly accepted his hand and shook it

"Yeah..A great team."

To be continued....


End file.
